Various containers are used to hold medicine or other contents that must be used in a sensitive fashion (e.g., according to a strict medication schedule). Some containers are provided with indicators that may inform a user about the manner in which the contents ought to be used. However, safely and securely managing the variable information of such indicators has heretofore been infeasible.